


Stupid Vintage Camera

by shhhhhh



Series: Chasefield Moments & Adventures [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhhh/pseuds/shhhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and her stupid vintage camera and Victoria not giving a shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Vintage Camera

She sees her best friend picking on the nerdy hipster as she sips on her latte while sitting on the bench outside the dorms. The nerdy hipster had been trying to take a picture of some stupid squirrel with her stupid vintage camera. She is pretty sure that all the hipster got was a polaroid of plain green grass as her best friend chased the squirrel away at the last moment. She tries not to pay them too much attention because who cares about a stupid nerdy hipster being picked on.

Then she witness a horror happening. Nathan shoves Max Caulfield a little too hard and her stupid vintage camera falls from her hands. The lens of the camera shatters as it hits the ground. _Damn_ , Victoria thinks. _It was a stupid camera, but it_ was _vintage._ She sees Nathan walk away from further trouble, half regretting his actions and half playing it cool like he was supposed to. He wanted to be a dick, not an erected dick on Viagra.

Victoria pretends to sip on her latte as Max looks around to see if anyone has witnessed what just happened. Of course she spots Victoria who still insists on pretending to sip on her latte. A look of defeat crosses Max’s face. Victoria was the only other person around and Victoria does not care about nerdy hipsters and their stupid broken cameras. But Victoria does. Max kneels on the ground and starts picking up the broken pieces of her camera, stuffs the loose ones into her hoodie pockets and walks towards the dorm.

She walks past Victoria, who rolls her eyes on cue.

 

-

 

Max looks at her broken camera from the day before. She tried her best fixing it but the little thing refused to work again. She sighs and looks out her room window. The students of Blackwell littered the outside this evening. Max would have taken a shot right there if she still had a camera. She stands from her moping position on her chair and freefalls onto her bed. Life is depressing without her camera.

She curls and starts to pull her blanket over her, but hears a knock on her door. Someone clears their throat on the other side of it as Max takes a few seconds too long to get up from her bed. “I’m not in the mood,” she says as she swings her door open. “Vic?” she asks in surprise as she sees the hot blonde queen standing in front of her.

“It’s _Victoria_ actually.” The queen has her right hand on her waist and her left hand held forward. Max looks at her left hand and sees a shopping bag dangling from it. “For you,” Victoria rolls her eyes as Max looks bewildered.

“What is it?” she reaches for the bag hesitantly. The weight of the bag surprises her once Victoria let go of it. She looks into it and sees a wrapped present. “Uh, thanks. Do y-you, uh. Do you want to come in?”

Victoria rolls her eyes and pushes past Max. She takes a sit on the hipster’s bed. “Open it,” she orders with her arms and legs crossed expectantly. Max gingerly pulls the wrapped present from the bag and places it on the bed next to Victoria. She kneels down and tears along the tape of the wrapper. “Oh for God’s sake, Max, it’s just wrapping paper.”

“I know. I just thought you did things with proper decorum,” Max bites her lip as she starts tearing away at the wrapper. Within the wrapper, she sees an exact duplicate of her broken camera. “Wow, Vic…” the queen raises her eyebrows, “…toria. Thanks!” Max smiles genuinely and lunges forward to hug the surprisingly nice, kind, blonde queen. The force pushes Victoria back onto the bed, but she somehow manages to catch the crazy flying hipster at her waist before being crushed entirely.

“Ugh, Max,” Victoria feigns annoyance, but she couldn’t completely hide the smile that plays on her lips as she sees the joy in the nerdy hipster. She pats the back of Max awkwardly before the hipster pushes herself back up.

“Why’d you do it?” Damn, Victoria was really hoping the dumb hipster wouldn’t ask.

“Okay, look,” she starts her rehearsed speech. “I know you know I saw what happened yesterday even though I was trying my very best to sip on my very nice latte and mind my own business, but you had to go and be your usual stupid self and be a walking, talking target for Nathan –“

“- I don’t do that on purpose,” Max defends herself.

“Ah, ah,” Victoria gives her a warning look for the interruption. “As I was saying,” Max purses her lips obediently. “You keep going about minding your own damn business and waving your stupid vintage camera around, and walking around campus snapping brilliant pictures as if the world around you is your artwork and your camera the paint brush, and you don’t give a shit about all the smack the Vortex members talk about even though we are to be the most respected student club on campus, and you had to just ignore Nathan as he chased away that squirrel who was also minding its own business and…” Victoria pauses for a breather. “I think I got carried away, but the point is, you have a very cute face so take care of that damn camera,” Victoria finishes.

Max raises her eyebrows and looks at Victoria in stunned silence. The blonde huffs and stands up to leave, having done all that she came to do. “Wait,” Max grabs Victoria’s hand as her other hand reaches for the doorknob. “I have a cute face?”

“Damn it, Maxine. That was so not the point,” Victoria rolls her eyes for the billionth time as she turns to look at the hipster.

“Thanks Vic,” Max leans forward and gently place a kiss onto Victoria’s cheeks. Victoria pulls her hand from Max’s and touches the spot that the hipster kissed. She blushes pretty hard before swinging the room door open.

“Damn it, Max, stop being so damn annoying and cute,” Victoria walks out of the room and slams the door shut. Max smiles as she hears the door opposite her room is swung open and slammed shut before falling back onto her bed. _I have a cute face_ , she thinks to herself.

 


End file.
